moviepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Timothy Spall
Timothy Spall (eigentlich Timothy Leonard Spall) ist ein britischer Schauspieler und wurde am 27. Februar 1957 geboren. Biografie Spalls erster Auftritt war 1978 in The Life Story of Baal. Durch seine Rolle in der Komödie Auf Wiedersehen, Pet wurde er in Großbritannien bekannt. Doch auch international wurde er nach und nach bekannter. In den 1990er-Jahren spielte er in diversen Hollywoodfilmen mit. So stellte er in den Harry Potter-Filmen Peter Pettigrew dar. Am 31. Dezember 1999 bekam er von der Queen den Titel Officer of the Order of the British Empire verliehen. Bei der Schlussfeier der Olympischen Spiele 2012 trat er in der Rolle des Winston Churchill auf, den er zuvor bereits im 2010 veröffentlichten Film The King's Speech verkörperte. Timothy Spall ist verheiratet und hat drei Kinder: einen Sohn namens Rafe Joseph und zwei Töchter namens Pascale und Mercedes. Auch sein Sohn Rafe ist Schauspieler. Filmografie *1978: The Life Story of Baal (Fernsehfilm) *1979: Quadrophenia *1979: BBC2 Playhouse (Fernsehreihe, Folge 6x03 The Brylcreem Boys) *1981: The Three Sisters (Fernsehfilm) *1982: Oliver Twist *1982: Remembrance *1982: The Missionary *1985: Dutch Girls *1985: The Bride *1986: Gothic *1987: Body Contact *1988: Dream Demon *1988: Journey’s End (Fernsehfilm) *1988: Der Priestermord *1989: Crusoe *1990: Broke (Fernsehfilm) *1990: Stolen (Fernsehfilm) *1990: White Hunter Black Heart *1990: Himmel über der Wüste *1991: Life is Sweet *1992: Red Dwarf (Serie) *1996: Hamlet *1996: Lügen und Geheimnisse (Secrets & Lies) *1998: Still Crazy *1998: Neville’s Island *1998: Our Mutual Friend (Fernsehfilm) *1998: Die Weisheit der Krokodile *1999: Shooting the Past (Fernsehfilm) *1999: The Clandestine Marriage *1999: Topsy-Turvy – Auf den Kopf gestellt (Topsy-Turvy) *2000: Verlorene Liebesmüh’ (Love’s Labour’s Lost) *2000: Chicken Run – Hennen rennen *2000: The Thing About Vince (Fernsehfilm) *2000: Vatel *2001: Intimacy *2001: Lucky Break *2001: Perfect Strangers (Fernsehfilm) *2001: Rock Star *2001: Vanilla Sky *2001: The Old Man Who Read Love Stories *2001: Vacuuming Completely Nude in Paradise (Fernsehfilm) *2002: Bodily Harm (Fernsehfilm) *2002: In the Eyes of Kyana *2002: Nicholas Nickleby *2002: All or Nothing *2003: Gettin’ Square (Fernsehfilm) *2003: Last Rumba in Rochdale (Stimme) *2003: Mein Haus in Umbrien (My House in Umbria) (Fernsehfilm) *2003: Last Samurai *2004: Bosom Pals (Fernsehfilm, Stimme) *2004: Harry Potter und der Gefangene von Askaban (Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban) *2004: Lemony Snicket – Rätselhafte Ereignisse (Lemony Snicket’s A Series Of Unfortunate Events) *2005: Cherished (Fernsehfilm) *2005: Harry Potter und der Feuerkelch (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire) *2005: Mr. Harvey Lights a Candle (Fernsehfilm) *2005: Pierrepoint *2007: Verwünscht (Enchanted) *2007: Tödliche Magie (Death Defying Acts) *2007: Sweeney Todd – Der teuflische Barbier aus der Fleet Street (Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street) *2007: Oliver Twist (Miniserie) *2008: Appaloosa *2009: From Time to Time *2009: The Damned United – Der ewige Gegner (The Damned United) *2009: Wüstenblume (Desert Flower) *2009: The Fattest Man in Britain *2009: Heartless *2009: Harry Potter und der Halbblutprinz (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince) *2010: Alice im Wunderland (Alice in Wonderland, Stimme) *2010: Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes: Teil 1 (Harry Potter and the Deathley Hallows: Part 1) *2010: Wake Wood *2010: The King's Speech *2011: Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes: Teil 2 (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2) *2011: Comes a Bright Day *2012: Sofia *2012: Sindbad (Sinbad, Fernsehserie, eine Episode) *2012: Upside Down *2012: Ginger & Rosa *2012: Wasteland *2012: Love Bite – Nichts ist safer als Sex (Love Bite) *2014: Mr. Turner Kategorie:Schauspieler/in Kategorie:Person